


A New Start

by Icalia248



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Bipolar Disorder, M/M, Sexual Content, Sibling Bonding, bartender/dancer, rape mentioned, terry mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-14 12:46:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3411164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icalia248/pseuds/Icalia248
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian's just moved into his own apartment and he can't help but be intrigued by his new neighbor</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Home?

Ian's finally on his own for the first time in his life, no siblings constantly invading his privacy just a small apartment all to himself. Although he was always constantly complaining about not having his own space now that he finally does he's starting to wonder if this was really what he wanted.

"This is the last of your shit" Lip says as he brings in the last of what could be no more than ten boxes.

"Did you really need me for this or did you need your older more handsome brother to force you not to back out?"

"You can think whatever you want Lip."

"I'm just fucking with you, you know I really will miss you even if I technically haven't lived in that house for a while it's still home."

"I know, it's mine too. I just need to do this for myself."

"We get it, don't worry Ian no one thinks your abandoning your family."

"I hope not."

Lip didn't mean to be a downer so he figured now is as good a time as ever for his housewarming present, weed and beer.

Ian and Lip are almost finished smoking and drinking Ian's housewarming present when Lip asks Ian something that's been on his mind.

"How come you never just came out and told me man?"

"Told you what?" Ian asks curious.

"That your gay? You think I would have stopped talking to you or some stupid shit like that?"

"Honestly, I don't know I never thought you'd react badly I guess I just never had a reason, not like I date anyone it's just been fucking really."

"That what you want? You don't really seem the type to fuck em and leave em."

"It's not like I don't want to date just haven't met anyone worth it."

"Guess all us Gallaghers are fucked up when it comes to relationships huh?"

"Maybe."

"Well I guess that's my cue" Lip says when he finished off the last beer.

"Can you get home like that?" Ian asks when he sees his brother noticeably drunk and stoned.

"No worries man, my lady's here to pick me up" Lip says as he points out the window to a car where Ian can see his brothers girlfriend Amanda waiting.

Ian's about to get ready to walk his brother down to his girlfriend when Lip assures him he can trek the stairs since there's no elevator in this old building. Ian's wary but lets his brother have his way. Ian goes back to the window where he can see Amanda. A few minutes later Lips made it to the car. Both Amanda and Lip wave goodbye as they drive off.

"Alone huh?" Ian says to his now empty apartment 'guess I got to get use to that' he thinks to himself.

Ian's apartment came somewhat furnished if you can call a butt ugly plaid couch, a couple end tables and a bed that is just that, a bed nothing fancy just four legs and a headboard. 'At least it came with a box spring and mattress' Ian thinks.

It's not incredibly late but with all that was going on today Ian thinks he might just turn in so he finds the box where he packed pillows and blankets. Once he locates them he takes them into the bedroom and settles into his new bed. It's a strange feeling, this bed is bigger than the one he's had but it's missing that comfort that his old one gave him 'or is it really about the bed?' Ian thinks. Despite that he finds himself drifting off, exhaustion taken over.

Ian awakes the next morning to no noise, no siblings scrambling to get breakfast on their way to school or wherever else they might have been going. It's an unfamiliar sound 'silence' and Ian's not sure he likes it so he grabs his phone and dials Fiona's number. She picks up after a few rings, mornings were always busy for her.

"Ian?"

"Yeah, it's me Fi."

"You alright?"

"Yeah.. It's just no one's here being loud and I just.."

"Hold on I can fix that" Fiona yells to Debbie and Carl to come to the phone.

"Hey Ian guess who finally doesn't have to deal with those bitches from last year? Me! They got held back, no high school for them" 

Ian smiles at hearing his younger sister talk about bitches and high school.

"Fuck off, my turn." Ian hears Carl say to Debbie.

"I hear that neighborhood you moved into is a known crime spot, seen anyone get jumped or OD yet?"

"I just moved in last night Carl but I'll be sure you're the first to know when I do" Ian smiles even though he finds himself worrying about his little brothers fascination with trouble. 

"Cool" Carl says "Here's Liam."

Ian's youngest brother doesn't talk much but when Carl hands the phone over he hears a distinct "Ian" from the young boy.

"Hey bud, miss me?"

"Yeah."

"Me too, don't worry I'm not far you can come over once I set the place up okay?"

"K."

Ian hears the phone shuffle around until Fiona's back on the line.

"That do the trick?" She asks.

"Just what I needed, thanks Fi."

"Anytime Ian."

Ian feels a lot better after talking to his family so he feels up to unpacking the few things he had. It took a lot less time than he thought already unpacked now he just needs to throw out all these boxes and paper.

Ian opens the door to throw out the trash when he bumps into someone. 

"Sorry" Ian says looking up from his feet to meet a pair of tired angry yet beautiful blue eyes. The guy's just glaring at him.

"Um.. I'm Ian your new neighbor I guess."

Ian's waiting for the guy to introduce himself or say something when he hears a husky voice say, 

"The fuck do I care?" As the stranger starts to the door next to Ian's and goes in.

'Nice to meet you too.' Ian thinks and heads to throw the trash out.


	2. Mickey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian can't help but be intrigued by his new neighbor

Ian's life if finally back on track after his little stint as his older brother in the military was sorted he was finally able to come home but not after his hopes for ever having a military career were taken away.

All Ian's ever wanted was to be in the military, to be an officer and now that that's shot he's kind of lost.

He got his GED, yes and is attending college, just the required courses for now because he's not sure what he even wants to study.

After their initial 'pleasant' meeting Ian hasn't made any effort to try and get to know his grumpy abrasive neighbor that doesn't mean he hasn't noticed the man though.

With Ian's not so full class load it leaves time for spying on his neighbor whose name he still doesn't know.

Ian's noticed the man seems to work late hours, that could explain his overly grumpy attitude the morning Ian bumped into him.

Ian finds himself fantasizing about all the possible 'jobs' his new neighbor could have but when it comes down to it he figures he's a bartender. Ian knows a thing about working in a club/bar setting since he himself works as a dancer in a gay bar, he recognizes the hours/shifts so he figures that must be it.

Ian's still not use to living alone, whenever he gets home from work or school he's always expecting to walk into a house full of siblings only to be greeting with silence.

Ian's first impression of his new neighbor was that he'd be antisocial but every once in a while he notices two different women heading to the man's apartment. One girl gives off the same grumpy yet intriguing vibe, Ian assumes their related somehow a sister maybe. The other however he's not sure, she has a thick Russian accent and is constantly yelling at the blue eyed man. Ian's also noticed the baby that's always with her 'maybe she's his ex' Ian thinks. 'That would make the baby his' Ian doesn't know why he finds his neighbor so fascinating but he finds himself wanting to know all there is to know about the man, so he decides it's time to give this introduction another try.

Ian knows the mans home but he still finds himself contemplating if he should really bother the man or not.

Ian decides to just go for it, he knocks on the mans door. He's about to leave when the man opens the door, glare and all. Ian wanders if his face is just permanently in the expression. 

"The hell do you want?" He asks.

"Uh.." Ian's not really sure what to say he's realized though he's gotten to know a bit more about the man the one thing he hasn't was what the guy looks like.

Ian only got a short look the first meeting and he mostly remembered glaring blue eyes but now he's able to take in the rest of him. He's attractive Ian takes note, shorter than the average man but he gives off the impression that he could still beat you up even if your twice his size, judging by the strong arms he's sporting and knuckle tattoos that say 'Fuck U-Up'

The man's still glaring and he looks irritated Ian figures he better get out what he wants to say before he gets a door slammed in his face.

"I really think we should properly introduce ourselves I mean I already know you have a sister and an ex with a kid just from living next to you yet I don't know your name." Ian finally gets out.

"You been spying on me red?"

"Ian, and you are?"

The man rolls his eyes but let's out a "Mickey"

Ian can't help but smile. "Nice to meet you Mickey" Ian holds out a hand for Mickey to shake but instead gets flipped off. He should be offended but for some reason Ian finds the mans abrasive attitude charming.

"You gonna stand in the doorway forever or you gonna come in?"

Ian's shocked by the invitation but immediately goes in giving Mickey no chance to take the invitation back.

Mickey's apartment looks just like Ian's except more lived in and he notices some baby toys scattered around.

"So I was right, the baby is yours" Ian says.

"The fuck you talking about?" Mickey says as he hands Ian a beer and takes a sip of his own.

"The angry Russian" Ian looks at Mickey "She always has a baby with her when she comes over here and there's baby toys in your living room."

"What's it to you?"

"Just an observation."

"You need to get a life man."

"Well since I come from a big family and now I live alone your commotion of a life next door is kind of soothing."

Mickey's eyes avert Ian's as he takes another sip of his beer.

"Are you also a bartender?"

"What?"

"Judging by your hours I figured that's what you do."

"You make a habit out of that?"

"What?"

"Assuming you can figure out what people do with a few clues?"

"Am I wrong?"

Mickey looks back at Ian, "No, I am a bartender something wrong with that?"

"Of course not" Ian looks at Mickey curious as to why he's gotten defensive but let's it go for now "Plus I'm a dancer at a gay bar, who am I to judge?"

Ian doesn't know why he's just told Mickey that. Mickey looks the type that could possibly have a problem with him being gay but for some reason Ian feels comfortable around him.

"Pays the bills I guess." Mickey says.

Ian's surprised by Mickey's little to no reaction. Ian feels bad about making the assumption that he'd have a problem with him being gay.

Ian figures he's bothered Mickey enough for one day so he excuses himself from Mickey's apartment and returns to his own.

Once back in his own apartment Ian finds himself smiling at the interaction. He's looking forward to getting to know Mickey more.


	3. Mandy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian gets an unexpected visitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not entirely sure about this chapter. It was originally going to be short but then I added more to it. Mandy definitely needed to have her own spotlight for a bit because she's amazing, hopefully I did her justice.

Although Ian's now gotten to know Mickey a bit, had a proper conversation and all doesn't mean their any closer to being friends than they started. Ian was expecting as such though Mickey's not the type to open up after just a few conversations.

Ian was just getting off after one of the most exhausting shifts in a while. It seemed like every perv in a hundred mile radius chose that specific night to make his night a living hell, constantly being groped and exploited was not ideal but if he wanted to continue making good tips he had to put up with it.

Ian was finally able to wash off the lingering stench and glitter and although he was exhausted figured he could really use unwinding with a beer.

Ian must have fallen asleep because next thing he knew he was waking up on the couch to impatient knocking on his front door.

Still exhausted and growing annoyed with whoever was at his door he answered with a friendly, "what?"

"You seen my brother?"

Ian recognized the girl as one of the people he's noticed coming and going to Mickey's place.

"I'm sorry?"

"Mickey, have you seen him?" She asks.

Ian finally getting his bearings, trying to go back to his usual friendly self. "Sorry I haven't"

"Ugh, he's usually home at this time."

The girl makes her way into Ian's apartment without even being invited in.

Ian still dumbfounded in his own doorway decided to let it go and close the door turning his attention to the girl now in his apartment.

"I haven't seen him. I was working last night and pretty much passed out as soon as I got home" Ian said to the girl now apparently raiding his fridge.

"Figured it couldn't hurt to ask" She begins as she's grabbing herself a beer "he's not answering his phone and he was suppose to meet me I mean it's not like he's never not shown up before but"

Ian gets the sense that she's worried about Mickey "is something wrong.."

"Mandy" She says.

"I'm not sure" She adds taking a sip of beer.

"I'm sure he's fine, he seems the type capable of handling himself" Ian says reassuring her.

"Your Ian right?" 

Ian's surprised he's never talked to Mandy before then he realizes Mickey must have mentioned him to his sister and the thought brings a smile to his face.

"My brother's not the type to make nice with his neighbors, now I see why he has with you though."

Looking at her curious "I'm sorry?"

She smirks at him.

"What do you know of my brother?"

Ian still looking at her curious "not much, mostly just what I've gathered through observation. Not a sharing guy is he?"

"No" She says "guess that means you don't know"

"Know what?"

"Guess you'll just have to wait until he tells you himself."

Ian's not sure if he's ever met such interesting people such as Mickey and Mandy before. Just when he's about to ask her again her phone goes off.

"Asshole! Where are you?"

Ian figures it must be Mickey, and finds himself ease dropping on the twos conversation although he can only hear Mandy's side.

"What do you mean your at the hospital?"

"What?" Ian finds himself saying out loud.

Mandy looks at Ian "what do you mean it's no big deal?"

Ian wishes he could hear the other end of the conversation but he figures she'll tell him anyway.

She hangs up the phone and heads towards the door.

"Whats happening? Is he okay?" Ian finds himself asking.

"Yeah, apparently there was a fight at the bar he works at and he was hit with some glass when he was breaking it up."

Ian's relieved but he finds himself wanting to see for himself if Mickey's really okay.

"You going to go see him?" Ian asks.

"Yeah why? You wanna come?" 

"If it's alright"

Mandy gives him that same smirk as before.

"You gonna go like that?"

Ian looks down forgetting he's in just sweats, "give me a second to change."

Ian and Mandy have just made it to the hospital that Mickey said he's at. Mandy already seems familiar with the place. Ian finds himself just following at her heels.

They make it to a room that contains an annoyed Mickey.

Ian's relieved when he doesn't seem to see any major injuries on Mickey, not sure what he was expecting when he heard Mandy mention glass.

"What the hell asshole? Make me worry about your ass when your completely fine."

"Not my fault they make a big deal out of every little thing. Just because they were afraid that glass could have gotten in my eye, this is why you don't work anywhere legit too many rules and procedures you got to follow."

Mickey and Mandy smile at each other and then Mickey notices Ian.

"What the hell's he doing here?" He asks his sister.

"Well when your ass wouldn't answer the phone I went to see if Ian here knew where you were and then he insisted on coming to make sure you were alright."

"Why do you care?" Mickey asks Ian.

"Why wouldn't I care?"

Ian and Mickey were just staring at each other so Mandy decides to butt in.

"You never mentioned how attractive Ian was" Mandy says looking between her brother and Ian.

Mickey scoffs.

Ian can't help but notice how Mickey is now avoiding looking at him and if he didn't know any better he swore he saw the man blush.

"To be fair he never mentioned having such a beautiful sister." Ian says to Mandy.

"You flatter me, especially coming from someone whose not into chicks."

Ian's a little shocked, he's never even talked to Mandy before 'how did she know that?'

"Mandy" Mickey butts in "you can't just go.."

"It's okay. Did you tell her I was gay?"

"You didn't tell me you were gay, just that you worked at a gay bar. It's not right to just assume."

Ian finds himself breaking out in one of the biggest smiles he's made in a while.

"Your adorable, not at all what I thought." Ian definitely notices the blush this time.

"And for the record I am gay."

Ian and Mickey are staring at one another once again and Mandy can't help but think what an idiot her brother is.

"Are you free to leave now?" She asks Mickey.

"I am now."

Mickey walks ahead and Mandy falls behind with Ian.

"Are you stalking my brother?"

"What?"

She smiles "Relax, I'm sure he doesn't mind."

Ian's not an idiot and Mandy sure isn't subtle, Mickey's definitely gay.

Ian thinks his interesting neighbor needs to be more than just that.


	4. The Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian brings Mickey along for a ride at the club but it's Mickey who takes Ian on a ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had no idea that this fic was going to have sexual content but it just kind of happened, hope you enjoy!

Ian wasn't sure if it was one of his brighter ideas but he couldn't help but play around with the possibility of inviting Mickey to his workplace. Maybe Ian just wanted to be sure if the sense of Mickey having an attraction to him wasn't just in his head. Though Mickey doesn't jump out at Ian as a gay bar enthusiast he's determined to get him to open up a bit, learn more about Mickey from the man himself this time. Maybe about Mickey being gay but honestly Ian just wants to know more of his story. He thinks by opening up about himself and showing Mickey that he's not a saint, that he's safe and can relate with Ian it may get him to talk.

Ian has work tonight in about two or so hours so he figures now is as a good a time as ever to try and convince Mickey to come with. Ian's realized now that he's standing at Mickey's door that he's not sure if he's home or if he has to work tonight, maybe this wasn't something he should have done without warning. He's already here so might as well go for it so he knocks on the door. Ian hears a little shuffling inside the apartment and then Mickey's opening the door.

"What do you want?" 

"Can I come in or is this a bad time?"

"Like you wouldn't come in anyway if I said no"

Ian can't help but smirk because he would have and the fact that Mickey knows that shows that they've become comfortable with each other and Ian's happy he's gotten here with Mickey, it's a start.

"Okay I have kind of a stupid idea that you'll probably hate but just hear me out"

"Out with it man"

"Come with me to work"

"What? To a gay bar full of half naked men shaking their ass for perverts? Yeah because that's such my scene"

"I'm inviting you"

"And that means what?"

"I want you to see where I work"

"Why would you want that?"

"Because we're friends and friends share Mick"

"You want to share your half naked dancing with me?" 

Mickey is making a questioning look while sipping his beer and it makes something click in Ian's mind so he shifts on the couch closer to Mickey, puts his hand on Mickey's thigh and brings his mouth to Mickey's ear.

"Maybe I do" 

He can visibly see Mickey's body jolt and he's satisfied with himself so he pulls away.

"Be ready in an hour" Ian says as he leaves Mickey's apartment to go back to his.

Back in his apartment he allows his confident demeanor drop, he was screaming at himself inside during the exchange but he's glad he was able to do it.

Ian's back after getting ready to head out to work. Opted to apply the heavy eyeliner here rather than at the club. He knocks on Mickeys door again, hopefully the man hadn't bolted. Ian's doubts leave when Mickey opens the door and Ian can't look away. Mickey's in a tight black long sleeve button up shirt with tight jeans, Ian's surprised Mickey owns something other than baggy jeans but these hug all of the man's asses-sets just right and Ian's grateful. Ian thinks he's starting to get a sense of what people feel when they stare at him while he's working, he's basically eye fucking Mickey.

Mickey's looking at him like he's lost his mind and then he comes closer into Ian's space and in a teasing voice says

"Nice raccoon eyes" Mickey smirks at Ian.

Ian finds himself stuck in place for some reason.

"If you want me to do this get a move on" 

Ian takes many different modes of transportation to get to work but he figures Mickey would be most comfortable taking the L. As they walk to the station Mickey pulls out a cigarette getting ready to light it. Ian can't help but stare a Mickey's neck and jawline. Ian starts to wonder when his brain had malfunctioned, why can't he help himself around Mickey?

Mickey looks at him while blowing out smoke from his nose.

"I would think a boner would help you get more tips, no?"

Ian's shock is not lost on him. Ian knows Mickey can't see that through what he's wearing at the moment. Ian did not notice this confidence in Mickey before and honestly it was doing things to his nether regions.

They've barely said anything since they've been on the L but Ian's not sure what to do he has a problem, he cannot go on stage with his throbbing member as it is. Ian figures he has to do something about it before he starts work, he hasn't had to rub one out in the washroom in a long while.

They finally make it to the club and although Ian wanted to show Mickey around introduce him to some people he had a more pressing matter to deal with. Just when he was about to excuse himself Mickey grabs Ian and leads him to the washroom he spotted earlier.

Mickey pushes Ian against the door and Ian can see Mickey's eyes blown with lust. Just before he was about to move to kiss him he feels Mickey undoing his zipper. He just goes for it without a second thought, grabs Ian's member and starts giving it a tug. Ian can't control himself Mickey's staring straight into his eyes when his hands doing wonders. If Ian didn't know any better he swore he was making ridiculous grunts and groins just from Mickey's hands, 'what was happening?' A hand-job had never made him feel like this and then Mickey lowers himself, Ian thinks he's going to lose it just by the sight of Mickey on his knees in-front of him.

Mickey takes no haste automatically puts his mouth to Ian, licking around Ian's tip where precum was already gathered. Mickey's eyes return to Ian just as he's taking as much as his mouth can take of Ian and Ian loses it he can't help but start to move his hips but Mickey doesn't seem to mind, in fact it looks like he enjoys it and that does it Ian comes down Mickey's throat before he could even warn him. Mickey takes it all and when Ian's done he stands up licking his lips, still enticing Ian.

"Don't you need to get to work?" Mickey says.

Ian's forgotten where he even was. When he finally comes to he goes closer to Mickey whose washing up at the sink.

"What about you? You need me to..?"

Mickey smiles "another time firecrotch" 

Looking back straight into Ian's eyes "besides you make me come down here I want my show" Mickey's confidence never wavering "also if you wear what those dancers had on when we walked in I can't deprive you of those tips you'd miss out on if I kept you" Mickey smile gets even wider and he heads out ahead of Ian from the washroom.

Ian looks at himself in the mirror 'who was that and where had he been hiding?' This was definitely his brightest idea yet.


	5. To Text

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian wasn't expecting a text conversation to get Mickey to open up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the idea of Ian and Mickey using social media/technology to interact so I wanted to try to include something along those lines.

Ian couldn't stop thinking about Mickey and what had happened at the club. Although Ian's original plan was to get to know Mickey a bit more and that didn't exactly happen but Ian wasn't complaining. However now he wanted to get even just a bit out of the man.

Ian was stuck in one of his boring classes that he had no problem with passing even if he didn't pay attention to the monotone professor. He figured why not try to text a certain blue eyed neighbor.

_Ian: Hey_

Ian had never actually text or called Mickey even though he had agreed to give him his number. Ian figured if he could have his dick in his mouth a little conversation couldn't be so hard.

A few minutes passed by and there was no answer, 'maybe he's busy' Ian thought but then his phone buzzed.

_Mickey: What do you want?_

Ian smiled, 'forever the grump' he thought.

_Ian: Save me from this boring ass class._

This time Mickey's response came a lot faster.

_Mickey: Your fault for taking the class college boy._

_Ian: Required, trust me I'd rather be anywhere else right now._

_Mickey: Anywhere? You'd rather be stuck babysitting while your baby mama goes on a date with her girlfriend?_

Ian can't help but imagine a flustered Mickey trying to calm a crying baby and smile, he wishes he could see that.

_Ian: I'd rather see you babysit, got to be a good show._

_Mickey: Fuck You_

Ian swears he's been smiling this whole time even though all they've been doing is talk about what they're currently doing. Ian thinks this is a perfect opportunity to get some personal information out of Mickey.

_Ian: Your 'baby mama' as you called her is gay too?_

This time Mickey took a long time to answer and Ian was worried that maybe he had over stepped but then his phone buzzed.

_Mickey: It's a long story._

_Ian: Seems to be the theme with you._

_Mickey: Not my choice._

_Ian: Can I ask or do you not talk about it?_

_Mickey: Not usually..._

_Mickey: But you wont drop it will you?_

_Ian: I just want to know more about you._

_Mickey: You wont afterwards._

_Ian: That would never be the case._

Ian doesn't know exactly how this conversation became so serious and somber but he was determined to get Mickey to open up to him.

Mickey took a long while to answer. Ian's class had actually ended and it being the last of the day for him he was now headed for the station when a message came, a long message.

_Mickey: First of all you need to know that this isn't something I just talk about so I hope you know not to go around telling anyone_

Ian stopped reading for a bit, he was going to send a message to say that he would never do that but he figured he should read the rest of the message first.

_My dad is a huge homophobe and I never had any intention to be 'out' in anyway but that didn't mean I could always hide my needs. There was someone that I went to to fill those needs and one night my dad caught us, tried to kill him so I had to put myself between them. He escaped, left me there for my dad to continue beating me but apparently that wasn't enough for him. He called Svetlana 'baby mama' to "fuck the gay out of me" and that's where Yev came from.._

Ian couldn't even believe what he had just read. He wanted to look over and look over the message but he was worried that if he didn't send something back soon that Mickey would get the wrong idea. That because of his past that Ian wouldn't want anything to do with him so he sent the first thing that came to his mind.

_Ian: First of all I would never tell your business to anyone without your approval. Second of all I can't believe what an asshole your father is, how anyone could do that I just don't understand. And you take care of the kid and interact with Svetlana on a daily basis. You're stronger even than I originally thought._

Ian was worried that what he wanted to say to Mickey wasn't getting conveyed but he had no idea what to say really, he was in shock that all of that had come out of Mickey.

_Mickey: He's my son, would never want to be a horrible father like mine._

Ian was finding himself in awe of Mickey. He never knew what he first expected of the man but whatever it was was no where near as amazing as he actually was.

_Ian: You're amazing._

_Mickey: Whatever._

Ian knew Mickey was shy when it came to actually talking about himself, he could just imagine the blush on his face. Ian didn't expect another text to come from Mickey but it did and even though Ian was back home, he could go over to Mickey's if he wanted he decided to just keep up with the texting.

_Mickey: What's your deal then?_

_Ian: My deal?_

_Mickey: Why do you really work at that gay club?_

Ian didn't think anything was wrong with working at a gay club and he knew Mickey didn't either but somehow Mickey had seen through him that it wasn't really his scene.

_Ian: I ran away and joined the army using my brothers identity and let's just say that didn't go over so well. It's all sorted out now but I can never be in the military and it's all I've ever dreamed of so now I don't really know what I want._

Ian was a little worried that he sounded too much like all the other typical young adults unsure of what to do with themselves when Mickey had real issues he had dealt with. He did not expect what was sent instead.

_Mickey: Why'd you run away?_

Ian wasn't sure if he wanted to tell Mickey at first but after all he had told him why wouldn't he?

_Ian: I was manic at the time, a symptom of bipolar._

_Mickey: Bipolar?_

Ian hated talking about his disorder. It still made him uncomfortable to admit that he had it.

_Ian: It's high highs followed by low lows. I have to take medicine just to function normally._

Mickey hadn't answered right away and Ian couldn't help but think he scared him away but then he realized that couldn't be the case.

_Mickey: What is normal anyway?_

Ian couldn't help but smile. Mickey continues to be full of surprises.


	6. Date First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian couldn't deny that the thought of sleeping with Mickey was inticing, he still wanted a date out of him first.

It hasn't even been but a few months since Ian's moved into his own place but he's thinking that it's beginning to feel more and more like home everyday. He thinks that it's not that the place is his own but rather to do with a certain next door neighbor.

Ever since Ian texted Mickey the other day he can't get what he confessed to him out of his head, he also can't deny from himself anymore that he is into his neighbor. 'How does one ask out a man whose already had his dic in his mouth? You would think that would make things easier no?'

Ian hasn't actually seen Mickey for a few days so he felt the urge to text him and see if he was home.

_Ian: You home?_

Ian thought he would have to wait a while to get a text back but almost immediately Mickey replied.

_Mickey: Yeah, what of it?_

Ian was a little nervous to ask to invite himself over so he figured a bribe was the right route to go.

_Ian: I got weed and beer._

_Mickey: What you waiting for then?_

Ian smiled at that, grabbing the weed he got off Lip a few weeks ago as well as the beer he wasn't even suppose to have. He felt it didn't feel right to not have beer at home and who was he kidding his medication wasn't stopping him from enjoying a beer every once in a while.

Ian debated knocking when he got to Mickey's door but decided against it, opting to just walk in. Mickey already expected him anyway.

Ian walked in on a half naked, just in boxers Mickey on the couch. 'He did say he was coming over didn't he?'

"You just gonna stand there hogging all the weed and beer?"

Ian hadn't realized that that he may have been standing in the middle of Mickey's apartment with his mouth open and watering.

Ian came to and handed Mickey the goods while taking a seat next to him on the couch.

"I know it's your apartment and all but usually people at least put on a shirt for company."

Mickey gave Ian a glare that turned mischievious.

"Thought you'd enjoy the view"

He said leaving the room to what Ian could only assume was his bedroom to change. Ian did enjoy the view but he wasn't sure he could control himself with a semi naked Mickey next to him.

Ian wasn't opposed to fucking on the first date but he at least wanted a date out of Mickey before he pounced on him. Ian was considering wavering on that fact after witnessing that site though. This wasn't just a guy he wanted to fuck though, he really liked Mickey and possibly wanted him to one day be his boyfriend, hopefully. And that usually required dating first.

Mickey emerged from the bedroom in a muscle tee that showed off his arms and gym shorts that thankfully didn't hide those amazing legs of his. Ian was beginning to realize it didn't matter what Mickey was wearing or not wearing he thought Mickey was gorgeous.

Mickey returned to the couch sitting back next to Ian and lit up a blunt. They sat there a while just passing the blunt back and forth making random comments about whatever was playing on Mickey's tv until Ian had the urge to once again get Mickey talking.

"Do you date?"

Ian and Mickey were pretty nicely buzzed and relaxed at this point so Ian was feeling a bit brave though Mickey's expression was making him feel like that may not have been his best idea.

"The hell?"

"It's a normal question Mick."

"Whatever man, and no I don't fucking date."

Ian couldn't hide his disappointment.

Things got quiet again and Ian thought of just saying anything to ease the tension when Mickey added.

"Not really the dating type."

Ian didn't know why but his earlier disappointment eased up a little with Mickey's comment.

"Do you not date because of what happened with your dad?"

Mickey looked Ian straight in the eyes noticeably uncomfortable.

"I didn't mean to.."

"It doesn't help the fact" Mickey said looking away from Ian and back to the tv "also, I mean not like I'm exactly dating material."

"That's not true, I'd date you."

Ian and Mickey were now staring at each other once again and Ian couldn't handle it anymore, he knew he was blushing so he looked towards the floor before adding on to his previous comment.

"I want to date you."

Ian braved looking up at Mickey and was greeted with a very shocked looking Mickey.

"You want to date me?"

"I mean if my constant erection wasn't enough proof of that"

"We could just fuck."

"As tempting as that sounds I'd like the date first but then I'd gladly like to fuck you."

"Too bad, I'm a pretty good lay."

"That mean you're turning down my offer?" Ian took a hit of the blunt, smirking while blowing smoke towards Mickey "Too bad, I know I'm a great lay." Ian knew he was already wearing Mickey down.

"After seeing what you got going on down there it would be a shame if you weren't."

Ian's smirk never wavered. "That a yes then?"

"Only 'cause I'm trying to get in your pants."

"That makes two of us."


	7. Dinner and a Movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will a date between two inexperienced daters go?

To say Ian was nervous was an understatement, truthfully Mickey wasn't the only one who really wasn't the dating type. Ian hadn't really dated anyone, especially after getting his meds straightened out. The perverted old men who use to shower him with gifts after getting a bit of attention weren't so appealing anymore. Ian honestly couldn't even remember the last time he's been on a date, no matter a date with someone he actually liked.

Ian still wasn't entirely sure of his plan, the typical dinner and a movie didn't seem enough for Mickey, but then there was the other side of his brain that thought the idea of a dark room and seats in the back could be effectively used.

Ian had said he wanted a date but that didn't mean he was opposed to fooling around on said date, in fact he was counting on it. As long as they didn't have full on sex until the date was towards the latter half, Ian could chalk it up as a win.

The reason Ian was so adamant on a real date wasn't so much about having sex with Mickey but rather breaking a habit. Ian didn't date especially after his diagnosis, that didn't mean he wasn't asked. Ian always turned down those who asked, not really wanting to bring someone into his life and having them turn around and leave when things got tough. So Ian just fucked guys when he had the urge, no strings attached. The thought of doing that now though also lost it's appeal because he did want to bring someone into his life, Mickey. The fact that Ian knew Mickey could handle everything he threw at him terrified him but it also was everything he was pretending he didn't want.

Ian had opted to wear a tight fitting white button-up shirt, nice jeans and dress shoes. A little afraid of being overdressed but he wanted to look his best for Mickey. Ian couldn't stop fidgeting with his hair in the mirror when he noticed the travel sized bottle of lube and condom on the dresser that he swore he couldn't remember setting there. Ian had every intention to bring Mickey home, either to his place or Mickey's and fuck him into a bed or fuck even a couch if he couldn't make it to the bed. It was better to be prepared just in case, sound reasoning to Ian. He pocketed the items and then headed next door to pick up Mickey.

Ian found himself getting more and more nervous by the minute and now that he was directly in front of Mickey's door he thought he wouldn't be able to hide those nerves. He knocked on the door, heard shuffling inside the typical shuffling of Mickey walking around in his apartment that served to ease Ian's mind. Then the door opened to reveal Mickey who was wearing a black shirt with a gold chain hanging around his neck that Ian couldn't seem to take his eyes off at first, he hadn't taken Mickey for the jewelry type but for some reason it suited him, then he noticed tight fitting dark jeans with boots to match. Once Ian had taken in the whole picture he brought his attention back up to Mickey's face who had a similar look as his towards himself.

Honestly they could probably stay like this, staring at each other hungrily forever if someone didn't make a move and to Ian's surprise it was Mickey who did. Closing his apartment door and heading towards the exit to the building. When Mickey walked past him he noticed the cigarette behind Mickey's ear, Ian didn't know why it drew so much of his attention. Mickey noticed where he was looking at, grabbing the cigarette from behind his ear.

"I was gonna smoke it before you showed up at the door."

Mickey brought the cigarette to his mouth and lit it noticeably relaxing as the smoke filled his lungs. Ian smiled, Mickey was nervous and he needed a smoke beforehand is what Ian had gathered and it made him feel better knowing Mickey seemed to be just as nervous.

Ian grabbed the cigarette out of Mickey's mouth, not without protest. Ian took a drag from it unable to stop his smile from forming at Mickey's annoyed facial expressions.

"I figured we could be cliche and do a dinner and a movie" Ian said returning Mickey's cigarette.

"As long as it's not some fucking chick flick you're taken me to."

"Those aren't really my thing Mick."

Mickey's eyes met his, "You sure? You seem like the knight in shining armor type."

Ian smirked, "If I'm the knight in shining armor type then your the one being swept off their feet."

Ian didn't miss the blush on Mickey's face.

"Dick."

Ian couldn't believe how relaxed he'd gotten since Mickey first answered the door, sure the nerves were still there but something else had taken up the nerves space, fondness perhaps.

Ian had told Mickey that he figured somewhere in their neighborhood rather than a fancy restaurant was the way to go, seemingly gaining Mickey's approval when they got to a family type diner.

Ian and Mickey sat at a booth towards the back of the diner when their waitress came over to get their drink orders. Ian noticed Mickey's familiarity with the place.

"Hey Mickey." The waitress greeted, Mickey nodded his head in acknowledgement.

They ordered their drinks and when the waitress had left, out of earshot Ian asked Mickey how he knew her.

"My sister use to work here, occasionally still does."

"Should I have brought you somewhere else?"

"Naw man, this place has good food."

Ian wanted to show Mickey a good time and bringing him somewhere he was familiar with Ian wasn't sure was what he wanted. However Mickey's relaxed and open demeanor threw out any doubts Ian had though. Mickey liked this place Ian could tell and he was glad.

Mickey had told Ian what to order saying it was the best thing on the menu and in turn ordering the same thing. Mickey was right, this place had good food.

"Can't believe you've never been here, the most if only decent place within a few blocks of our place."

Ian couldn't deny what the sound of 'our place' did to him despite knowing that Mickey just meant their apartment building.

There wasn't much talking happening but to Ian's surprise that wasn't a bad thing. Both enjoying their food and the company. When both had finished, Mickey had made a move to grab his wallet to pay Ian stopped him saying "I'm the one taking you out."

"Enjoy your night boys." They heard from their waitress as they headed out the door, Mickey flipping her bird as if it was second nature.

To get to the movie theatre they had to take the L. Finding seats next to each other Ian couldn't help but get nervous again with the close proximity between them, thighs rubbing against each other. Ian remembering the items in his pocket, becoming a bit self conscious. Mickey seemed to pick up on this when Ian's phone buzzed, alerting him of a text from the man sitting next to him.

_Mickey: You look hot._

Ian couldn't help the blush forming on his face.

_Ian: You don't look bad yourself._

Both putting away their phones deciding that was too chick flicky, at least that's what Ian had assumed was going through Mickey's head.

The L had reached their stop and it only being a short walk from the stop to the movie theatre didn't leave much time for Ian to talk himself out of attacking Mickey the first chance he got in the dark of the movie theatre.

Ian and Mickey had decided on Kingsman to see, an action movie about spies. It not being the debut of the film left most of the theatre empty sans a few people here and there. Everyone was pretty spread out as for their seating and as if to read Ian's mind Mickey guided them towards the very back row.

The movie had been playing for just a little while and what Ian could gather himself enough to watch he enjoyed, it seemed a good movie but he just couldn't concentrate with Mickey next to him.

Mickey had had his arm resting on the armrest between them but then out of the corner of Ian's eye he noticed Mickey lift the rest so it was no longer between them. Suddenly glad he chose this theare, Ian didn't think you could do that with the other theatre he had thought of bring Mickey to.

Ian could feel Mickey looking at him and it was doing things to him. Then he felt Mickey grab his crotch through his jeans and his breathing that was already abnormal hiked.

Ian looked over towards Mickey noticing the man's face was on the screen acting as if nothing was going on between his hand and Ian's crotch.

Mickey kept rubbing Ian through his jeans for a while and Ian could feel his member getting harder than it already had been, an effect that Mickey had on him. That's when Mickey took his hand away and to say Ian was disappointed didn't even justify it. Then he felt Mickey go for his zipper, it was taking everything in Ian's willpower not to just grab Mickey flip him over and fuck him into theatre chairs.

Mickey didn't palm Ian through his boxers like he had assumed he was going to do when he felt him unzip his pants instead he freed Ian from his boxers and started pumping Ian's naked cock. Mickey's hand on him felt so good. He remembered what Mickey was able to make him feel when he had taken him to the club, it was that times a hundred. Ian could already feel himself wanting to come but he didn't want that not in the theatre.

He removed Mickey's hand looking around the theatre just in case anyone had caught onto the show not on the screen in front of them. He lowered himself, now on the ground in front of Mickey, he brought his eyes to meet Mickey's while he undid Mickey's jeans. Finally getting Mickey free with his anxious hands he couldn't help but stop and admire Mickey's hard thick cock, it might have been the most beautiful thing Ian had ever seen. Not to further make Mickey uncomfortable Ian put his mouth to Mickey's tip, licking at it which made Mickey jump a bit and Ian smile around Mickey's cock. He slowly took more of him in and started bobbing his head, in and out, inch by inch until he had all of Mickey in his mouth. He repeated this but this time giving attention to Mickey's balls using his hands while his mouth continued it's work on Mickey's cock.

Ian may not have wanted to come but he was determined to get Mickey to and with a few more bobs he was able to. He felt Mickey's come hit the back of his throat and he took it all, swallowing. Wiping his mouth he returned to his seat fixing his jeans where his own cock had gotten extremely hard. That's when he heard Mickey fixing himself and chanced to look towards him. Mickey was looking at him with blown pupils, he glanced towards Ian's crotch and then back up at Ian's eyes.

"Let's get the fuck out of here" Mickey said impatient "now."


End file.
